Sakura's Diary
by AngelRy-chan and DevilRin-chan
Summary: Sakura kehilangan buku diarynya.Dan gara-gara itu Sakura harus mendapatkan akibatnya….  Maaf gx pandai buat Summary.


"**Sakura Diary's"**

**Disclaimer:Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:OOC(Maybe),AU(Maybe),Alur gx nyabung,gaje,dll.**

**Don't like Don't read!**

**Genre:Romance-Frienship**

**Pairing:SasuSaku**

**Rated:T**

**Summary:**

Sakura kehilangan buku gara-gara itu Sakura harus mendapatkan akibatnya….

Maaf gx pandai buat Summary.

**Sakura POV**

Aku sedang berbicara dengan Ino,Tenten,dan Hinata ketika seorang pemuda dengan rambut model buntut ayam ya,perkenalkan namaku Haruno murid kelas XI IPA 2 di Konoha Internasional High School(KIHS).Sekolah elite yang hanya bias dimasuki oleh mereka yang memiliki kecerdasan diatas ,Back the story.

"Sakura!"Panggil pemuda itu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan(?) adalah Uchiha Sasuke,anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha pemilik Uchiha Copr yang sangat juga merupakan orang terkeren,tertampan,terpintar,dan ter lainnya(Yang artinya memuji)sehingga mendapat gelar pangeran sekolah sejak pertama masuk juga merupakan First Loveku sejak SMP.

"Ada apa,Sasuke?"Tanyaku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku dari Ino kea rah Sasuke.

"Apa kau bawa buku catatan Fisika,yang aku SMS semalam?'Tanya Sasuke.

"Hmm….Tentu saja."Kataku sambil mengambil sebuah buku dari tasku dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke.

"Ini…!"Kataku sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku berwarna Pink.

"Hn…Aku pinjam dulu,nanti aku kembalikan."Katanya sambil berlalu meninggalkan aku dan hanya mengaguk pelan mendengar itu.

Setelah Sasuke pergi,Sakura menghela nafas yang melihat itu hanya bias geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Seharusnya kau bilang kalau kau mencintainya,Sakura."Kata Ino menepuk pelan pundak Sakura.

"Aku belum bisa Ino,aku belum siap ditolaknya dan menghancurkan persahabat kami ini,"Kataku sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Hah…Terserah kau saja, Cuma menyarankan saja."Kata Ino.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas."Perkataan Ino ada benarnya juga,tapi aku benar-benar belum siap melihat sasuke menjahuiku."Rutukku dalam hati.

**Skip Time Pulang sekolah**

Aku senang mendengar bel pulang sudah berbunyi karena sejak tadi aku memang tidak konsen memperdulikan ajakkan Ino,Tenten,dan Hinata untuk jalan-jalan,aku berjalan pulang kerumahku.

Sesampainya dirumah,aku segera masuk kemarku dan merebahkan diriku diranjangku yang berukuran Queen mengganti seragamku,aku mulai menutup mataku untuk menenangkan benar-benar galau memilih mengungkapkan isi hatiku pada Sasuke yang sudah aku pendam sejak SMP atau ini benar-benar membuatku aku memutuskan untuk menulis diary ,menumpahkan segala persaanku diary adalah caraku untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku kepada Sasuke yang tidak tersampaikan.

Aku berjalan menuju meja belajarku untuk mengambil diaryku yang ada didalam ,betapa terkejutnya aku,ketika tahu diaryku tidak ada didalam tasku.

"Aduh,dimana waktu pergi kesekolah tadi aku masukkan dalam sekarang tidak ada."Kataku sambil membongkar seluruh isi tasku tapi tetap saja diaryku tidak ada.

Aku mengingat-ingat,mungkin saja diaryku tertinggal aku yakin aku tidak mengeluarkan diaryku sama sekali disekolah lagipula tadi aku sudah mengecek laciku mejaku dan aku yakin tidak ada buku atau apapun yang tertinggal dimana diaryku sekarang?Alu mengacak acak rambutku sadar aku melihat sebuah buku Pink yang terjatuh dilantai yang bertuliskan "Haruno Sakura (Catatan Fisika)".

**Normal POV**

Mata Sakura terbelak."Bukannya catatan ini sudah aku pinjamkan ke kenapa buku catatan ini masih ada didalam tasku."Batin Sakura.

"Jangan-jangan…."Tanpa menyelesaikan kata-katanya Sakura segera pergi kerumah Sasuke yang berada 2 blok dari rumahnya.

Dirumah Sasuke.

Sasuke baru selesai mengganti seragamnya saat teringat catatan fisikanya yang belu lengkap padahal besok ada pemeriksaan catatan oleh Kurenai –Sensei."Ini gara-gara pertemuan klub basket sehingga aku harus absen pelajaran fisika dan aku baru tahu besok ada pemeriksaan catatan tadi -benar menyebalkan,untunglah Sakura mau meminjamkan catatannya.

SAsuke mengeluarkan buku yang dipinjamnya dari Sasuke membuka halaman pertama buku Sakura,Sasuke tercengang melihat tulisan yang tertera dibuku itu."SAKURA DIARY'S" tulisan dibuku itu.

"Sepertinya sakura salah memberih buku deh."Batin berniat menutup diary tersebut tapi diurungkan karena melihat sesuatu yang menyembul dari salah satu halaman diary membuka halaman tersebut dan mengambil suatu kertas tebal bergambar(baca:Foto)yang menyembul tadi yang merupakan pembatas diari tersebut.

Sasuke kaget melihat foto tersebut,bagaimana tidak kaget foto yang dilihatnya adalah foto dirinya yang sedang bermain basket .Pandangannya tertuju pada diary Sakuke melihat namanya tertulis di diary terdorong rasa penasaran,Sasuke membaca isi diary itu.

_**Hari X Tanggal XX Tahun XXXX**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Seperti biasa aku melihat orang yang aku cintai bermain memperhatikannya dari cara dia member strategi sampai dia berdetak lebih cepat saat melihat senyumnya,yang hanya akan dapat dilihat saat dia memasukkan bola ke melihat senyum itu ada sercecah keinginanku untuk memiliki senyuman itu,tapi segera kutepis keinginan atau lebih tepat khayalanku aku tahu,aku tidak mungkin dan dia bagaikan batu dan berlian,langit dan -benar jauh berbeda.**_

_**Diary,**_

_**Semua penggemarnya pernah mengatakan bahwa aku gadis yang beruntung karena bias berteman dekat denganya sejak SMP,tapi mereka tidak tahu karena ikatan persahabatan itu aku tidak bias mengatakan kalau aku sangat,sangat,dan sangat tidak mau menghancurkan persahabat ini cuma gara-gara perasaanku yang sudah pasti bertepuk sebelah ,aku sangat ingin mengatakannya,dan ingin mendengar jawabannya walau aku tahu aku tidak akan ,itu semua tidak akan mungkin terjadi lagipula aku sudah menerima cintaku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan tanpa dia mengetahuinya.**_

_**Diary,**_

_**Kau Tahu apa yang akan aku katakana kepadanya apabila aku diberi kesempatan akan mengatakan "I LOVE YOU,Sasuke."Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi.**_

SAsuke diam membeku membaca kalimat terakhir itu."Sakura mencintaiki?"Batin Sasuke berulang-ulang seperti kaset dia dikagetkan suara bel segera membuka pintu dan melihat gadis berambut soft pink, berdiri dengan terengah-engah dihadapannya.

"Maaf,menggangu."kata Sakura dengan nafas terengah-engah karena berlari dari rumahnya samapi rumah Sasuke.

"Hn(arti:Ya,ada apa?)"

"Aku mau menukar buku,tadi aku salah member buku."Kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan buku catatan fisikanya yang asli.

"Hn(arti:tidak ada maksud)"Mengambil buku dari tangan Sakura.

"Sasuke…"Panggi Sakura pelan.

"Hn(Arti:ya)"

"Boleh aku munta kembalikan bukuku yang satu lagi?"Kata Sakura

"Buku yang ini?"Tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat buku diary pink milik Sakura dengan tangan kirinya.

"I…Iya."Jawab Sakura pelan.

"Ini!"Menyodorkannya kea rah Sakura.

Sakura baru memegang diarynya tapi tertahan oleh tangan kanan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mengenggam tangan kanannya dan sukses membuat buku diary Sakura terjatuh kelantai.

"Ada apa,SAsuke?Kenapa kau memegang tanganku?"Tanya Sakura beruntun.

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaanmu."

"Maksudnya?"Tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

Sasuke melihat kearah buku diary Sakura yang tergeletak dilantai juga ikut melihat kearah yang dilihat Sasuke dan dia langsung mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"K..Kau s..Sudah mem…bacanya?"Tanya Sakura gugup.

"Hn(Arti:Iya)"Hali ini sukses menimbulkan semburat merah di pipi Sakura.

"Jadi,sekarang apa maumu?"Tanya Sakura Pasrah.

"Sudah aku bilang aku mau memberikan kesempatan padamu untuk mengutarakan perasaanmu."Kata Sasuke.

"Tapi,kau sudah membacanya didiaryku dan-."Kata-kata Sakura terputus karena jari telunjuk Sasuke sudah didepan bibir Sakura yang menandakan dia harus diam.

"Aku mau mendengarnya langsung dari mulutmu,Sakura."Kata Sasuke tersenyum lembut kearah Sakura yang sudah blushing dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Beberapa menit dilalui dengan suasana masih mencoba memantapkan hatinya untuk ,Sakura siap mengatakannya dia sudah siap walaupun harus ditolak yang terpenting beban dihatinya hilang dan semoga saja persahabatan mereka tidak hancur.

"I LOVE YOU, tahu perasaanku ini bertepuk sebelah tangan tapi aku senang sudah mengatakan seluruh perasaanku terima kasih kau telah memberiku kesempatan untuk ,Sasuke dan permisi."Kata Sakura dengan senyum hambar tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke dan melangkah pergi dari kediaman UChiha setelah mengambil diarynya yang jatuh tadi.

Baru beberapa langkah Sakura berjalan,tangannya ditarik kembali oleh menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang lembut.

"Ada apa lagi,Sasuke?"Tanya Sakura lesu

"Aku belum menjawab pernyataanmu tadi,kau tidak mau tahu aku jawab apa?"Onyx bertemu Emerald membuat suasana menjadi tenah seperti dikuburan(?)

"Tidak perlu Sasuke,aku tahu kamu tidak mungkin menerimaku."Kata Sakura dengan mata mulai berkaca-kaca.

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke mulai memeluk Sakura yang mulai itu membuat Sakura kaget,walau begitu dia tidak itu Sasuke tersenyum simpul dan dia mengeratkan pelukannya seakan-akan Sakura akan pergi jauh darinya apabila dia melepaskan pelukkannya.

"I LOVE YOU too,Sakura."Bisik Sasuke yang membuat Sakura diam seribu bahasa.

Melihat Sakura yang diam,Sasuke sedikit melonggarkan pelukkannya sehingga matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata Sakura.

"Sakura,kenapa kau diam saja?"Tanya Sasuke

"Aku masih tidak percaya perasaanku terbalas."Kata Sakura dengan muka merah semerah buah kesukaan Sasuke(Tomat).Untuk menutupi wajahnya yang merah Sakura menyembunyikan kepalanya dalam pelukkan Sasuke.

"Hn…Kalau masih tidak percaya,aku akan membuktikannya kepadamu."Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai dan mengangkat wajah Sakura sehingga Sasuke dapat melihat wajah Sakura.

"Caranya ba-"Sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan sudah mencium lembut bibir Sakura.

Sakura tersentak kaget,tapi tetap 10 menit,Sasuke melepas ciumanya karena kekurangan oksigen.

"Sekarang kau percayakan,Sakura?"Goda Sasuke

"I….Iya…"Kata Sakura malu-malu.

Setela itu kedeua insan tersebut berciuman kembali,ciuman yang lembut dan tanpa kebahagiaan dari babak baru kehidupan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

THE END

Perkenalkan aku Author baru disini…

Jadi maaf banget kalau ancur banget ceritanya namanya juga pertama kali.

Karena baru pertama jadi minta bantuan para Author yang Senior or reader buar review….

Terima berbagai flame,tapi jgn yg pedes-pedes yach flamenya.

Akhir kata **R e v i e w P l e a s e**


End file.
